Pequeños One-shots Spuk
by Sakata-cchi
Summary: Pequeña coleccion de siete historias Spuk. Hechas para la EngSpa Week 2015 One-shots y drabbles.( posiblente haya mpreg u omegaverse)
1. Dia Uno

Dia uno: Juegos, llantos y un beso

Prompt: -supuesto- #11

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Hetalia, sino habría mas chicas

* * *

 _Alta en el cielo_ , se elevaba una bandera pirata con porte orgulloso; bueno con todo el orgullo que puede tener un pedazo de cartulina negra, con una calavera dibujada -algo deforme, no mentire- con un crayón blanco. Que era testigo de dos rivales que se batían a un duelo donde solo quedaría uno, el vencedor.

El pequeño Arthur manejaba una ramita con destreza contra los ataques que recibía de su rival, otro niño de mas o menos su edad, llamado Antonio quien a cada ataque se acercaba mas a él, sin dejarle mas opción que mover frenéticamente su "espada" a hacia algún punto sin especifico.

Aun que ese punto, había sido la cara de Antonio,en su de mejilla si especificamos, haciendo que el pequeño se alejara y cayera lastimando se el trasero de paso, logrando que varias lagrimas salieran mas por susto que dolor.

Y Arthur tampoco estaba mejor, asustado mirando a Antonio que no paraba de llorar, si llegaba la maestra y lo regañaba a él, seria su fin su madre lo castigaría por primera vez en su corta vida, y luego ella, ella... Claro ella, su mamá le había enseñado la magia del beso, aquella muestra de afecto que siempre le daba cuando se lastimaba con algún raspón, en la pierna o brazo. O en algún momento de mimos que siempre tenia con ella.

Temeroso se acerco hasta el castañito que parecía no dejar de llorar, cuando llego hasta el, se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.

\- A-Antonio...- le llamo una vez sin obtener su atención. Le llamo una dos veces-Antonio... Perdón- entonces decidió actuar.

Se acerco unos centímetros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que descoloco mucho al otro niño, terminando con el llanto, colocando un sonrojo en el rostro seguida de una tímida sonrisa.

Sonó la campana que daba por terminado el recreo.

Arthur le tendio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y dirigirse aun agarrados de las manos hasta el salón

Tal vez la proxima vez le diría a Antonio que jugaran a la casita o algo mas.

* * *

Ehh... espero les haya gustado, esto ya estaba subido en mi cuenta en wattpad. Pero a pedidos de unas amigas lo subí aquí. Sepan disculpar las faltas de cualquier tipo que haya

En fin muchas gracias por leer, los proximos capitulos se subirán durante la semana


	2. Dia Dos

Dia dos: visitas

Prompt: #4  
Disclaimer: No me pretenece Hetalia de ser asi...

* * *

Para España habia muchas cosas que adoraba y encantaba hacer, algunos ejemplos serían: cuidar de su huerta, visitar a su ex-colonias, degustar los dulces enviados por Belgica y solo en pocos casos, tambien eran parte de Holanda; salir con con sus amigos a disfrutar del momento.

Pero habia algo que estaba por encima de todo y eso era poder tomar una taza de te con Arthur.  
Ver al rubio prepararlo, servirlo con cierta delicadeza en la taza, pasar la tarde hablando sobre el estado o trivialidades hasta que la visita terminaba y con ella traia un beso de despedida con sabor a un próximo encuentro.

* * *

Fueron un total de 107 palabras  
Muchas Gracias por leer.


	3. Dia Tres

Dia tres: De Borracheras

 _Prompt:_ #15  
 _C_ omo fue dicho anterior veces Hetalia _no es_ _mio_.

* * *

Todo, empezó con la llamada de quien supones es tu "buen" amigo Francis.

-Antonio, mon ami, ¿Cómo estás? - soltaste un suspiro; el rubio siguió hablando, su tono, nervioso y culpable, te dejaba entrever que había problemas, y problemas que parecían concerniente a ti.

-...Estoy bien Francis, dime que ha pasado -otro suspiro salió de tus labios esperando una respuesta.

Es que era algún castigo por no haber salido con tus amigos y tu novio a festejar tu cumpleaños "feliz". No había sido culpa tuya que tu padres no te hayan dejo salir - pero ellos bien que se fueron a festejar su aniversario- por cuidar la casa y a tu hermana -ya que esta le tenía una fobia horrible a las tormentas- con la promesa de que mañana tendrías uno de los mejores almuerzos donde estaría toda tu familia, tus amigos y tu novio, hasta todo el vecindario tal vez, porque todavía una había confirmado una que otra vecina de esas que se irritan con tanta gente cerca o bueno se irritan por que sí.

-... bu-bueno veraz...- Adiós tranquila noche leyendo un libro, con la lluvia haciéndote compañía

.

.

.

Te encuentras enojado, húmedo y quebrado.

¿Por qué? Eh ahí la incógnita.

Fácil de contestar.

Enojado:

Por qué TUS amigos y TU novio prefirieron salir sin ti, oh vamos, creíste que dejarían pasar eso pases vip del mejor antro del lugar, valla sonso eres.

Húmedo:

Con tanto apuro que tuviste al recibir la repuesta de Francis saliste de tu casa, que por algo de suerte sujetaste la campera en tu carrera por ir hasta la policía, en medio del terrible tormenton que había.

Que suerte que cerraste la puerta principal con llave... espera... crees que podrías haberla de dejado abierta, qué más da, estas a unas -muchas- cuadras lejos, luego te preocuparas por las cosas que lleguen a faltar en tu casa.

Quebrado:

Has tenido que ir hasta un cajero automático para sacar todo el dinero para pagar la fianza de esos tres delincuentes que se llamar tus amigos -y novio- .

Tendrías que haberlos dejado encerrados al menos por un día, es que, dios~! Como te has dejado enamorar de ese rubio cejas de oruga que atenta contra la vida de pobres oficiales cuando está en un estado de embriaguez sorprendente.

Y bueno de elegir amigos tampoco tienes un buen gusto. Alientan a borrachos a tener roces con la policía.

.

.

.

Pensaste que a estas horas estaría en tu cama descansando de manera confortable, no arrastrando a un ebrio que contaba un encuentro con la policía como si fue una de las mejores hazañas hecha en la historia. Al menos había dejado de llover, un punto a favor.

\- And... y luego el poli(hip) trato de (hip)- lo dejaste tumbado en la pared un momento mientras abrías la puerta -gracias Dios la dejaste cerrada-. Levantaste cómo pudiste a aquel rubio cejudo para meterlo en tu casa.

\- Ne ne~ Tony...- te susurro al oído, mientras se soltaba de ti con alguna extraña maniobra para poder pasar sus manos alrededor de tu cintura colocándose detrás tuyo- te ves muy bien (hip) con el pelo mojado- dijo frotándose contra ti; genial ahora te toca liderar con un inglés calenturiento - Voy darte tu regalo, sii~? - y volviste a suspirar por enésima vez ese día vaya cumpleaños tendrás.

* * *

Si les gusto dejen un review, tambien por si encontraron alguna falla o algo por el estilo  
Muchas Gracias por leer.


End file.
